Evil is Watching
by Stefanorkle
Summary: There is a prophecy about Lily and with it comes danger. Evil is watching her everymove. But will James' love be enough to protect her. And if not all will be doomed! R/R please
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter 1 The letter  
  
Lily was once again being made fun of by her sister Petunia. Lily couldn't stand it she was really getting mad. Then all of a sudden there was a loud crack. Then it happened the window behind Petunia shattered all over the floor and cut Petunia pretty badly. She ran out of the room crying and blaming Lily.  
  
"Petunia," said her father," how could Lily do anything like that the window exploded and as you said she was in front of you."  
  
"All I know Father," Said Petunia (Petunia always called her dad that when she wanted her way or was mad for one reason or another.),"is that Lily did this on purpose so she could hurt me."  
  
"I would never ever do anything like that Petunia to hurt anyone," Lily said," Unlike you I don't like to hurt people."  
  
"How da..." But Petunia never got to finish as a large brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Lily's feet. Petunia ran out of the room screaming. Lily picked it up and on closer expects ion she saw it was for her.  
  
"Well.." said her father," what is it and what does it say Lily?"  
  
She opened it and gasped then laughed. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Well.." repeated her father," What does it say go on and read it Lily." he said with a bit more of command in his voice.  
  
Lily started to read  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry.  
  
Deputy Head Mistress, Prof. McGonagall  
  
Her father and mother (who had walked in at the time Lily started to read the letter) looked like they were both about to faint. Then she read on We will be sending a 7th year graduate to help you get your school supplies, help you, your parents, and your sister to adjust to this change. He will show you all some magic then on September 1st(I think it was) he will escort you all to the Platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express. He will be there in about a week from today.  
  
"I can't believe it..."said her mom," WE HAVE A WITCH IN THE FAMILY." said her mother in excitement.  
  
"Yes I quite agree dear this is the greatest thing to ever happen to the Evan's Family besides the birth of our two daughters that is." Said Mr. Evans  
  
Petunia who was listening to the whole thing from the kitchen was fuming at this. Like Lily didn't get enough attention already but would get more thought Petunia.  
  
"Perfect Lily," Said Petunia under her breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK all you have to do is review and e-mail me any ideas you might want to see in the story at Steph_Villarreal@msn.com  
  
Steph 


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer I do not own anything of Harry Potter and/or any other of J.K. Rowling`s work ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay guyz this is a week later after she receives the letter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Diagon Alley  
  
It was around noon when there was a very loud sound coming from the Evans family room. Everyone ran in there to see what was going on. Then the floor by the fireplace began to tremble. Without warning a very tall boy with black messy hair and brown eyes came out of the fireplace.  
  
``Hello, `` said the boy, `` my name is Mark Potter and its nice to meet you all. ``  
  
Then he looked at everyone and smiled, his smile seemed to comfort them out of the shock of him coming out of the fireplace.  
  
``Hello, `` said Lily`s dad, `` I am Mr. Evans; this is Mrs. Evans, my eldest daughter Petunia (who looked like she had swallowed an entire lemon.), and the witch of the family Lily. ``  
  
``Ok first thing first, `` said Mark, `` I will show you all some magic. Wingardium Leviosa. ``  
  
The chair that Lily was by began to lift off the floor and kept going up until he flicked his wrist and it landed right back to its original spot.  
  
``O that is so cool can you do some more magic? `` Asked Lily.  
  
``No, not right now we need to get you and your family to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. `` Said Mark.  
  
``How will we get there, `` asked a very inquisitive Lily.  
  
``By the way I came, `` said Mark, `` by floo powder. Ok now listen very carefully all of you. When you travel by floo powder you light a fire in your fireplace, then you grab a handful of this white powder, then you throw the powder into the fire and say the name of the place you want to go to. I will go last so I can make sure you all get out of here ok. ``  
  
`` I want to go first, `` said a very eager Lily  
  
``Ok that is fine just do what I told you and when you get there stand at the side of the fireplace so you don`t get lost and you don`t get hurt from the others, `` said Mark, `` Let me light the fire so we can be on our way then. Lacantum inflamare. ``  
  
Lily went up to the fireplace threw the powder in and said ``Diagon Alley`` she stepped in and was gone in a blink of an eye. At the sight of that Petunia screamed and fainted. Lily was spinning faster and faster and then she started to slow down. When she reached the fireplace in Diagon alley she felt herself fall onto someone.  
  
``O my gosh I am so sorry, `` said Lily when she looked up the person turned out to be a boy who was very tall with jet black hair and brown eyes. She thought he looked just like Mark except he looked her age even him being so tall.  
  
`` O no need to say sorry it was my fault, `` said the boy. Who was secretly glad he hadn`t moved out of the way. For the girl who had landed on him was very pretty she had emerald green eyes, long red curly hair that fell to her waist, and creamy white skin.  
  
``My name is Ja.`` but the boy didn`t get to finish because just then another person joined them. It was Mark.  
  
``Mark what are you doing here I thought you were going last, `` said a very mystified Lily.  
  
``I was but after you left you sister fainted and your parents said to get your stuff without them. They gave me money, `` said Mark, `` James what are you doing here? ``  
  
Lily totally had forgotten about the boy and turned to see him still there.  
  
``Well I wa.``started James but he was cut off by Mark.  
  
``Let me guess mom and dad told you to meet me hear so you could your school supplies too, right, `` said Mark.  
  
``Yes, `` said James quickly, to quickly thought Lily but Mark bought it so Lily didn`t say anything about it.  
  
``Ok Lily this is my brother James, James this is Lily, `` said Mark.  
  
``Hi, `` said Lily trying not to blush once she saw how cute he was.  
  
``Hello, `` said James also trying not to blush.  
  
``First thing let`s go exchange Lily`s money for wizard money, `` Said Mark.  
  
So they went to Gringotts and went to all the stores they had to. All Lily had left was to get robes and her wand.  
  
``Lily, James and I will wait out here for you while you get your robes, `` said Mark.  
  
``Hogwarts dear, `` said a very tall and slim women.  
  
``Yes, `` replied Lily.  
  
Lily saw that there was a boy also being fitted, he had whit blonde hair and cold gray eyes.  
  
``Hello,`` the boy drawled.  
  
``Hello, `` said Lily, `` are you going to Hogwarts too? ``  
  
``Yes, my name is Lucious Malfoy, `` said Lucious, `` and what is your name and where are your Parents? ``  
  
Lily thought he was quite nosey.  
  
`` My name is Lily Evans and my sister fainted so my parents stayed behind, `` she said.  
  
``So who brought you here, `` asked Lucious.  
  
Lily didn`t think but knew that this boy was nosey.  
  
``Mark Potter brought me here because I am the first in my family to be a witch, `` said Lily.  
  
``O so you are muggle born,`` said Lucious with a glint in his eyes now and Lily did not like it.  
  
``What is a muggle born, `` asked Lily.  
  
``People who don't have magic abilities, `` said Lucious, `` my we call your kind mudbloods. ``  
  
``What`s a mu.`` Lily started to ask but was cut off by the lady saying she could go.  
  
Lily walked out looking kind of sad because she might not know what it meant but she could tell it was very impolite and rude by the way that boy said it.  
  
``What`s wrong Lily, `` asked James and Mark at the same time.  
  
``What`s a mudblood, `` asked Lily. Whatever was bothering Lily they hadn`t expected that.  
  
``Who called you that Lily, `` asked a very infuriating James.  
  
``I think his name was Lu Luc Luci.`` Lily stuttered.  
  
``LUCIOUS MALFOY, `` said James.  
  
``Yeah that was his name, `` said Lily.  
  
``O he is so going to get it that bastard, `` exclaimed James.  
  
``Come on I want to get my wand, `` said Lily trying to change the subject.  
  
They arrived at Ollivanders five minutes later. Lily went first for her wand.  
  
``Here try this wand Ms. Evans great wand for Charm work, `` said Mr. Ollivander  
  
Lily waved it and purple and oink sparks flew out.  
  
``O good we have a match, `` exclaimed Mr. Ollivander.  
  
``Okay Mr. Potter try this wand, great for Transfiguration, `` said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
James waved it and gold and red sparks came out of it.  
  
``O good we have another perfect match, `` said Mr. Ollivander, `` That`s 7 gallons each, Thank you.  
  
``Ok Lily I will be picking you up at your house on August 31st to take you to our house and spend the night so we can take you to platform 9 and ¾ ok, `` said Mark.  
  
``Are my parents ok with this, `` asked Lily.  
  
``Yes in fact they are the ones who thought of this, `` said Mark.  
  
``Ok see you two again on August 31st, `` said Lily, `` Bye`` She said before throwing the floo powder into the fire and saying The Evans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok I know this was sort of a boring chapter but it gets better I promise. Steph PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3: To Potter Mansion

Chapter 3: To Potter Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's Work ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It had been three weeks since Lily's visit to Diagon Alley and Petunia would not even tolerate being in the some room with her. So Lily stayed in her room counting down the days till August 31st when she would be taken to James' house, so most of the time she was in her room reading and her school books and a couple of other books that she picked up at Diagon Alley. Lily learned some Transfiguration and Charms, but Lily found she was quite good at charms. It was eight o'clock in the morning whe4n she say down in the family room waiting for Mark and or James to come pick her up. They had owled her the week before to tell her they would be there around eight, eight-thirty to pick her up. She was expecting them to come by floo powder like Mark had come last time but boy was she wrong!  
  
Lily kept on nodding off in her comfy chair when the doorbell wrang once twice three. times when she finally heard a man's voice say "James stop that". She went and opened the door and saw a man that obviously had to be James and Mark's dad. James and Mark looked exactly like him except their dad had hazel eyes and not chocolate brown. Lily guessed the two got their mothers eyes.  
  
"Hi," said Lily  
  
"Hello" said the two.  
  
"Come in please," said Lily.  
  
"O," said James, "This is my dad Mr. Potter."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter," said Lily.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine Lily," said Mr. Potter, "You know James told me you were beautiful but not this beautiful."  
  
Lily blushed no one had ever called her beautiful before. But, if anyone was blushing it wasn't as bad as James. His face was almost as red as Lily's hair.  
  
"Dad," said a very embarrassed James, "I never told you that."  
  
"You're right you didn't," said Mr. Potter with a mischievous grin, "Let's just say you talk very and I mean very loud in your sleep."  
  
If possible James got even redder in the face, while Lily was trying but failing to suppress her giggles.  
  
While Lily was in a fit of giggles, her parents came in and said hello to Mr. Potter and got acquainted with each other. Mr. Potter introduced a still very red James.  
  
A little later James and Lily went to her room to get her trunk.  
  
"Bye," said Lily to her mom and dad giving each a hug and a kiss, "See you over Christmas Break."  
  
"OK dear be good and have a fun term," said a teary eyed Mrs. Evens.  
  
"OK I will," said Lily and walked out of the house expecting to see a car, but she saw nothing out there.  
  
"Excuse me but how are we getting to your house," asked a very mystified Lily.  
  
"O I totally forgot to say in the letter we are going by broom," said James.  
  
"Bro, broo, broom," spluttered Lily, "But I don't know how to fly a broomstick."  
  
Lily was looking alarmed now.  
  
"O well you can ride with me or my dad," said James wishing she would fly with him. "O well I will ride with you James, but what about my things," asked Lily.  
  
"Here I'll shrink them and put them in my pocket," said Mr. Potter, "Sallaro". And with that Lily's trunk started to shrink till it could fit into Mr. Potter's pocket, and then Lily got onto the broom with James and they were gone.  
  
They were up very high so they wouldn't be spotted by muggles. James was in front of Lily so he could steer and she could hold on. As Lily put her arms around his waist they both felt some sort of spark or tingle that went up their spines. As they were flying Lily and James both felt something but they couldn't explain what it was it was just that no one had ever done that to them. As they got higher Lily made a little gasp of awe. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was even if she was scared of heights there was something about James that made her relax and make her feel safe. All James did was snort.  
  
"What," asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing," said James, " We should be there in about a minute."  
  
No sooner than he said that his house came into view.  
  
"O my gosh," said an astounded Lily " Your house is a mansion."  
  
"If that is what you would call it," said James, " Then yes."  
  
"Wow," was all Lily could say as they landed on the roof.  
  
"Well," said Mr. Potter, " What do you think."  
  
"It's huge," said Lily looking from the house to the many acres of forest and grass, "How many acres are there."  
  
"Let's see I think just around 100," said Mr. Potter as if that wasn't a lot.  
  
"Are you serious," asked a dumbfounded Lily.  
  
James had gotten down and was now helping Lily, when their hands touched and they both again felt that same spark and tingle that went up their arms and coursed through their entire body making them shiver slightly. They both looked at each other to see if the other had felt it when their eyes locked. Mr. Potter who had noticed this couldn't believe his eyes. James had a crush on Lily. But Mr. Potter knew that they were to be more than just a one-time crush.  
  
James had showed Lily her room where she would be staying the night in; she gasped because it was so beautiful, but it seemed to change as she walked in, she looked puzzled.  
  
"O you see," said James who had seen the puzzled look on Lily's face, "the room changes to your personality, as you walk in so it better suites you and makes you feel comfortable."  
  
"O wow that is really neat," said Lily, " So what do you want to do," she asked.  
  
"Let's go into the woods," James said, "There is the quidditch field and I can show you this secret garden I found when I was eight and my parents don't know it's there. You'll love it." He added.  
  
"OK don't you think we should tell your parents first," asked Lily, "So they don't panic when they see we're gone."  
  
"No, I told them ahead of time I would be showing you around," he said.  
  
"OK then let's go," said an excited Lily.  
  
James couldn't believe what they were about to do. They waked for what seemed like an hour to Lily when they finally got to the quidditch field.  
  
"You see my dad did this charm to the quidditch field so you can't see us flying from above and that the snitch and bludgers don't go outside the woods," said James.  
  
"What is a snitch and bludger," asked a mystified Lily.  
  
"O those are the balls used to play quidditch, "explained James.  
  
James then told Lily all about quidditch and how to play it. He then taught Lily how to fly on a broom by herself.  
  
Lily was surprised to see that she was good at flying but liked to stay low to the ground because she was still a little scared of heights.  
  
"Wow, Lily you are a natural at this," said James, " You might be as good as me."  
  
"Really," said Lily because James was a superb flyer, "Thanks James."  
  
"OK lets go to the garden now," said James.  
  
"OK," said Lily.  
  
So they walked farther into the woods and deeper. Soon they were so deep into the woods that it was dark and Lily was starting to get scared.  
  
Then they came to a dead end. "Misfits on the Run," said James to the wall. Lily thought James had gone mad because he just talked to a wall, but she noticed that the wall started to move to the side. What Lily saw next was amazing it was lit with sunlight and had every tree, bush, and flower you could think of.  
  
"O my gosh," said Lily in awe.  
  
"Thought you would like it," said James.  
  
As Lily looked back she noticed that the wall had closed again. Also in the garden was a house but farther back.  
  
"What's that," asked Lily pointing to the house.  
  
James turned to see the fort he and his friends had built.  
  
"O that is a fort/House me and my friends built a while ago, it has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a rec/basement." Said James.  
  
"How did you do all of that," asked Lily.  
  
"O we all took our parents wands and made it within an hour and our parents never even noticed they were gone," he said with a mischievous grin. Lily saw that by the pond was a bench and Lily went to go sit down.  
  
"So what do your parents do," asked Lily.  
  
"They are Aurors," said James  
  
"What is that," asked Lily.  
  
"They chase and catch dark witches and wizards so that the wizarding world can be free from danger and mayhem." Said James.  
  
"O wow that's awesome," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah I that is was I want to become when I leave hogwart," said James.  
  
"Yeah that is what I think I might become too," said Lily  
  
"Soo." said James while looking at Lily. Lily looked at James and their eyes locked. Slowly James started to move in closer and Lily started to do the same, when they were an inch apart Lily thought to herself "O my gosh were going to Kiss". And James kept coming closer. Their lips were about to touch when there was a bunch of animal noises from behind them. Both James and Lily jumped up startled and turned to see 3 boys on the ground laughing their heads off.  
  
"OOPS did we interrupt something special," said a boy with black hair like James but he had blue eyes.  
  
"O we are so sorry James," said a boy with brown hair and some silver wisps to it and hazel eyes.  
  
"Yea James we are sorry," said a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, who was also quite pudgy.  
  
They all grinned stupidly and in an innocent way.  
  
"O we were uhh." both Lily and James stuttered.  
  
"So James," asked the boy with black hair, " who is this beautiful fair maiden." He snickered  
  
"O sorry," said James going red, " Lily this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Guys this is Lily."  
  
"Hi guys," said Lily.  
  
"HI Lily," all three boys chorused.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here I thought we weren't going to see each other till the train," said James wishing they hadn't interrupted him and Lily.  
  
"Well we decided to spend the night and you parents said YES," Sirius said.  
  
"They did," said James.  
  
"Yup, they also said you had a guest over and that you had taken them to the Quidditch field, so when we went there and saw you weren't there we decided to check the garden and found you two here," said Remus all three were snickering again.  
  
"O well Lily has muggles for parents, so she will becoming with us to platform 9 ¾," said James.  
  
"Hey I have an Idea," said Sirius.  
  
"What," they all said.  
  
"Let's sleep over in the fort tonight, so we can learn more about each other," said Sirius eyeing Lily with interest now.  
  
"O that is a great idea Sirius," said Lily trying not to squirm with his gaze. James cleared his throat he didn't like the way Sirius was looking at Lily.  
  
"OK well then let's go get our stuff," said Lily when out of no where there was a loud laugh, before Lily knew what she was doing she took out her wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus." When she looked to see whom she hit, she saw white blonde hair, it was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"What's he doing here," asked Lily in disgust.  
  
"He used to be one of our friends," said James in shame.  
  
"But, we found out some nasty things about his and stopped hanging around him once he started to do things to us," said Remus with a sneer in his voice.  
  
"Yea, but we figured that he had totally forgotten about this place even the password well I guess we have better change it," said Sirius in disgust.  
  
"Yea but first let's get this slimy git out of here," said James.  
  
So they puled him out of he garden and into a very dark part of the woods.  
  
"Okay Lily, the new password is The Misfits need to hid," whispered James in Lily's ear, "so when we yell "OK" to you undo the charm and tell him to leave," said James, "We'll be in the garden waiting for you."  
  
"OK," said Lily.  
  
"C you in like 5 minutes," said James.  
  
When he was gone, she heard a faint "OK" in the distance and undid the spell.  
  
"Why you filthy little mudblood," said Malfoy, " You will pay for that dearly," and with that he was gone.  
  
Lily was a little scared as she walked back to the wall and gave it the new password. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK guys this was a really bad way to end the chapter but I will add ch. 4 tonight this is just the sleepover part and what happens. Also e-mail if you have any ideas that you might want to happen in this story!  
  
Steph  
  
Steph_Villarreal@msn.com 


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

Chapter 4: the party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is so short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all had a great time at the sleepover. The four boyz had found out a lot about Lily like she was a bookworm but she was also very energetic. They also found out that she was always made fun of and was always bullied by her other classmates. Her parents gave her extra attention because of that, but that only caused Petunia to hate her.  
  
Lily found out a lot about the boys she found they were pranksters and they were a lot of fun.  
  
They had a lot of fun and couldn't wait for Platform 9/4 tomorrow to go to hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok next chapter is going to be really weird because it goes from the platform to the school and then to their first classes. After that I will basically sum up the years because not a lot hapens at this age so i will go to their 3rd or 4th year and start from that in the next chapters!!!!!!  
  
Don't for get to e-mail me any ideas you have that you want to happen to happen in this story at Steph_Villarreal@msn.com  
  
Steph 


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Part 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok hey i will add more when i get home from school and as usual i am doing this in my Intro to Journalism Class so here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were at the train station when Lily really looked at her ticket and saw it said platform 9 and three quarters, and then she looked to see where platform 9 and 10, when they reached a barrier Mr. Potter (James Dad) finally spoke to the kids.  
  
"Ok," said Mr. Potter, "Let's go in pairs.  
  
Lily looked mystified, in pairs what does this man mean she though.  
  
"Ok Sirius and Remus, James and Lily, and I will go with Peter," said Mr. Potter.  
  
AS Lily watched Sirius and Remus closely so she wouldn't miss a thing about how to get on the train she saw them running straight for the very looking solid wall.  
  
"Look Out," Cried Lily to them as they ran through the barrier. She looked over to James for an answer, but then Mr. Potter broke in.  
  
"Ok Lily all you have to do is run straight through the barrier with James and you will see the train," he said.  
  
"Ok," said Lily  
  
James and Lily started to run as they ran toward it and Lily closed her eyes. But, when she didn't feel herself hit the wall she opened them to see a bog scarlet train that said "Hogwarts Express."  
  
They loaded their trunks and said their goodbyes and got on to find an empty compartment.  
  
They had been on the train for quite a while when it started to get dark, when they all had gotten their robes the train came to a stop. They got off and heard a booming voice say, "First years over, first years over hear,"  
  
They went over and when al the first years got there they were put into boats with four people per boat, and the huge man placed them in the groups. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all into one. Lily had thought she had the worst kind of luck in the world because she got stuck with Lucius Malfoy and two other boys who looked his bodyguards, which she presumed they were his friends.  
  
"Well, Well, Well whom do we have here," he sneered, "It's the mudblood."  
  
"So we meet again Malfoy," said Lily in a voice she never knew she had.  
  
"Yea, but to bad you won't be able to enjoy it or stay much longer," he said, as he picked Lily up with out a struggle as she was so petite and threw her into the Lake, Lily was terrified as she wasn't a very good swimmer. She started to sink and held, "HELP, HELP" and after she said that all the first years turned to look at her. Just as they did something grabbed her ankle and pulled her fully under the water.  
  
"Lily," exclaimed James as he finally got over the shock of what had happened and dove in after her just as the giant did. James got there first and dove under the water to see if he could see her. He did and he saw that she was still struggling with what he thought was a grildlylow. As he swam further deeper into the lake he saw Lily starting to give up with the struggle. Just as she stopped struggling James got a grasp on her wrists and yanked her out of the creatures grasp and started to swim with her as fast as he could with her. When he finally reached the top of the lake Lily gasped a Thank you before she passed out in his arms. Before James knew what was happening he and the pail looking Lily were pulled into a boat with the giant. As he took a closer inspection at Lily he saw her skin unusually pail and her lips blue. As they got to the castle the giant took her up into his arms and started to run up to the front hall and slammed open the doors with James on his tail and the other first years a little behind them.  
  
"Hagrid," said a very stern looking women, "What is the ..O my goodness take her to the hospital wing immediately," she said then spotted the shivering James, "and this young man here as well." With that she walked to the great hall with the rest of the first years.  
  
As they walked to the hospital wing James was wondering how Lily fell in to the Lake.  
  
When they finally go there Lily if possible was looking even worse. Hagrid once again slammed open the doors, when Madam Pomfrey (The other madam pomfreys mom) saw Hagrid and was just about to say something about him bursting in like that when she saw Lily.  
  
"O My goodness what happened," she exclaimed while running around like a beheaded chicken.  
  
"Fell into the lake," said Hagrid.  
  
"She did," she said, " That is horrible especially since it's only 25 degrees outside and even colder in the lake." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Well she got pulled out under and this boy here wats' your name," asked Hagrid.  
  
"O sorry James, James Potter," said James  
  
"O, well anyway James dove in after her the same time I did and he swam under to her," said Hagrid.  
  
"O another patient," she said while getting pepper up potion pajamas for James a making a new bed, "here take this," she said stuffing the potion down James' mouth and pushing him into the bed next to Lily who started to stir once she had gotten the pepper up potion.  
  
Just then Dumbledor came into the hospital wing along with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What happened," asked Dumbledor sternly?  
  
"Well until she wakes up all we know is that she fell in the lake and Mr. Potter saver," said Madam Pomfrey while she pointed to James.  
  
Lily who had just woken up looked confused and blurry eyed. She blinked and everything came into focus.  
  
"Where am I," asked a confused Lily.  
  
"In the hospital wing dear," said Professor Dumbledor, "Now can you tell us what happened?"  
  
So Lily told them what happened out on the Lake.  
  
"Professor McGonagall please go fetch Mr. Malfoy for me," said Prof. Dumbledor  
  
15 minutes later Prof. McGonagall was back with a very murderous lookin' Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy from what I have heard you said and sis some very nasty things to Ms. Evans, would you please tell me your version?" asked Prof. Dumbledor  
  
"Yes sir," said Lucius as he told a very twisted and untrue story to Prof. Dumbledor. But, of course Prof. Dumbledor could tell he was lying.  
  
"I will ask you again Lucius, you tell me the truth or 150 pts from Slytherin ," said Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
So finally Malfoy told what really happened when he was done Prof Dumbledor didn't look too happy.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty Lucius, but you understand you will receive detention and 75 pts from Slytherin for endangering a fellow student, now you may go to your common room," Said Prof. Dumbledor and with that Malfoy stalked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Lily and James both of you will be sorted in the morning and 75 pts to your house when you are sorted James for saving Lily," said Prof Dumbledor.  
  
"Thank you Prof," said James.  
  
"Ok now these 2 children need their rest so sorry to be rude Prof. Dumbledore," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" Understand Gabby so good-bye!" he said and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
The next day Lily woke you to find James looking at her.  
  
"Mornin'," she said to James.  
  
"Mornin' to you too," said James.  
  
"Good you are both up," said Madam Pomfrey as she started to check both of them. When she was done she let them go down to the great hall. When they got there Prof. McGonagall took them up to the head table by the steps.  
  
"Students your attention please," she said, " 2 of our first years weren't sorted last night and will be sorted now and go to there respected house table, so first Lily Evans."  
  
As Lily walked up she heard some animal noises from the boys side and some sneers from the girls side. As she sat down Prof. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat was talking to Lily, "I see you are very bright so Hufflepuff won't do(NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE WHO LIKES HUFFLEPUFF, LOL), you are also very brave except for you being afraid of heights so you can't be a Ravenclaw(No offence to anyone who likes Ravenclaw), and you aren't pureblood so you can't be in Slytherin, Ah I know just were to put you . GRYFINDOR the hat finally yelled after 5minutes of it talking to her like that. The table to the left broke into cheer.  
  
"Ok James Potter," said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
James went up the steps and heard the girls taking about him on how cute he was and the boys' sneers. As James sat down Prof. McGonagall started to put the hat on his head but unlike Lily the hat didn't even touch his head of messy hair when it also said. GRYFINDOR.  
  
At that James went to sit by Lily and his friends. Lily and James were then passed their schedules:  
  
Charms- Gryfindors/Slytherins  
  
Transfiguration- Gryfindors/Ravenclaws  
  
Herbology- Gryfindors/Hufflepuffs  
  
Potions- Gryfindors/Slytherins  
  
History- Gryfindor/Ravenclaw  
  
Astronomy- Gryfindors  
  
DADA- Gryfindors/Slytherins  
  
As it came time for their first class Lily had realized she had left her books in the Hospital wing and sprinted away to the hospital wing to go and get them. As she did this 2 people from Slytherin got up from their table and left. James and his friends never saw this, but left for Charms. As Lily was trying to find her way to Charms someone covered her mouth and dragged her into a closet.  
  
"Look Servus," said someone with a drawl from behind her, "we have caught ourselves a pretty little mudblood."  
  
When Lily turned around she saw who it was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want," she spat.  
  
"I am getting you back for all that you have done to me," he said.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you yet, you prat," she said with venom.  
  
"O but you have," he said.  
  
Lily was absolutely pissed so before she could stop herself, she tool out her wand and said "Senaro Prima" it was a sleeping charm and she had used it in the 2 boys.  
  
"Now I have done something to you Malfoy," she said with pleasure and a glint in her eyes.  
  
She didn't want to leave them there so she walked out and said the reversal spell and then locked them in with a locking charm. As she was walking down the hall she could here them banging on the door.  
  
10 minutes later she ran into the charms classroom looking all flushed, she hadn't known where to go so she started to run every where trying to find it. She couldn't believe she was late for class and couldn't help thinking "O yea that's a good impression for the first day."  
  
"Hello you must be Lily Evans as you are the only one who didn't make it to roll call," said a short man about 3ft tall.  
  
"Yes, sir I got lost," she said and sat down in the only seat that was left, it was in the very front and was next to a girl in Gryfindor robes.  
  
"Hello," said the Girl, "My name is Abigail Lenons but just call me Abby or Abbs for short."  
  
"O hello I am Lily Evans," said Lily, "But you can call me Lil or Lils."  
  
"Ok class as you know I am Prof. Flitwick," he said and went on to go into detail about the Levitation Charm. He then said "Wingardium Leviosa" In class Lily was the only one who was able to do it and had earned 20 pts for Gryfindor. It was like that all day except James beat her to be the first one to turn their match into a needle. At the end they went to the common and saw that they were to have flying lessons tomorrow but the worst part was that they were having it with. The Slytherins.  
  
"Great," said a Lily in a sarcastic voice to Abby and James, "Just what I want, to make a fool of my self in front of Malfoy."  
  
"No you won't," said James, "you're a natural."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying Lessons  
  
"Alright then everyone step up to the left side of your broom and say up," said Madam Grace James' broom was the only on to go up at his first try. Finally, when everyone had gotten their broom in their hand Madam Grace told them to mount it and on the count of three kick off.  
  
Peter who wasn't good, decided to kick off on the count of 2 and his broom went out of Control. He finally fell off and hit the ground with a loud thwack (oo I like that word it sounds so funny. LoL ok sorry now back to the story!) and groan. Madam Grace wasn't to happy and went running toward him.  
  
"Tsk tsk, broken leg," she said and levitated him up and towards the hospital wing.  
  
"If I see any anyone of you off the ground you will be expelled faster than you can say quidditch," and with that she was gone.  
  
When they were out of earshot Malfoy broke out laughing, "Did you see that brutes face!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," said Lily.  
  
"Oy look everyone little Ms. Mudblood is sticking up for the big fat baby," he said.  
  
Lily had had enough and before Abby or James or anyone could stop her she slapped Malfoy across the face 4 new friends of Lily Abby, James, Sirius, and Remus were all stuck to the spot with laughter and "way to go Lily" Malfoy felt his face and then said, "Why you little mudblood Bitch!" and with out warning he had grabbed both her wrists with one hand, now Lily knew she was small but she didn't know she was that small, with his free hand he grabbed his broom mounted it and pulled Lily in front of him on the broom and shot up into the air. James stopped and looked at the frightened Lily when they were about 50 ft in the air. It was then that Malfoy had done something very dangerous, he took Lily's wrists in one hand and then took her off the broom, so that she was dangling in the air with Malfoy holding her. Lily was never so scared in her life especially since he was going higher and higher in the air. Lily gasped and started to scream but was silenced with a silencing charm by Malfoy.  
  
"Now, now mudblood we don't want you to give me away do we," said Malfoy with pleasure in his voice.  
  
"Malfoy Stop," said James from the ground.  
  
"Scared Potter," Malfoy sneered. With that James flew up like a bullet, but at the moment he did that Malfoy let go of Lily. James had seen it in like slow motion he stopped and dove after her. James didn't think he would catch her in time. All the while Lily was getting closer to the ground 10 ft. almost there, 8ft he was gaining, 5ft he just grabbed both of her arms and started to pull, 2 ft he was just starting to level, 1and a half he finally leveled out the broom. He looked at Lily in his arms and saw that she had passed out from the 80ft drop and was hardly breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOO cliffhanger i know i am so cruel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok hey people i tried to make this as long as i could. Anyhow like i said before in the next chapter i will sum up till the middle of their third year since not a lot happens at this age. O and by the way i have decided do something you will all hate me for, anyways, i will only add chapters after 10 Reviews.(GASP) i know i suck but i have had almost 500 people read this and only 28 have reviewed and most of them are from tazzer but i am glad to know you like them so much tazzerand the rest of you. SO any way don't forget i will be gone from the 22nd till the 30th so you won't see any updated but by the time i come back i will wish to see 10 more reviews and i will know when the ten mark is i don't want to stop you guys from reviewing(hehe i know i am so evil) so adios and see you all in a week and 2 days!  
  
Steph  
  
PLEASE E-MAIL ME FOR SOME IDEAS YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN even though i know what i am going to do with my plot but i still would like some suggestion and my e-mail is  
  
Steph_Villarreal@msn.com 


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

Ch.6 The Prophecy  
  
As night fell Madam Pomfrey was able to get Lily wake. Later that night Lily was in a dreamless sleep when she thought she heard noises but thought nothing of it as she was drugged with the sleeping potion. But, for a fact there were voices.  
  
"My lord why do you want that filthy mudblood," asked an unknown voice.  
  
"She is part of the prophecy," said the other voice.  
  
"What prophecy is that one again," said the first voice.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Mark, that she is the one known as Kali and Lucrece," said the 2nd voice.  
  
"Yes I know Lord Voldemort, but what do the two names mean?" asked Mark.  
  
"Well Kali means Dark goddess and Lucrece means bringer of light," said Lord Voldemort.  
  
"So that means." said Mark.  
  
"You dimwit some one is coming you were supposed to listen for that we need to go," said Lord Voldemort.  
  
And with two swishes of the cloaked they both wore they were gone.  
  
"What was so important Gabby?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"I heard voices Professor Dumbledor," said Gabby who was very furious.  
  
"Really what voices, I need to know," said Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
"I don't know but I think I heard one man say Lord Voldemort and that was when I went to get you," said Abby.  
  
"O no," said Prof. Dumbledor with a sad expression and the twinkle in his eyes gone.  
  
"What is it," asked Abby.  
  
"Please go get the other teachers immediately," said Prof. Dumbledor with command and urgency in his voice, " and tell them to meet me my office immediately."  
  
Abby left with swiftness as Prof. Dumbledor looked very concerned and felt pity for the still sleeping Lily Evans. He watched as she slept peacefully without any concern.  
  
Prof. Dumbledor left her and went to his office to find every one of his staff there.  
  
"Teachers we have some bad news," Prof. Dumbledor started off with.  
  
"What is it Dumbledor," asked Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has come to the school," he said  
  
"What" and "O my goodness" and gasps could be heard from the staff.  
  
"He was here to study Lily Evans," he said.  
  
"What does this mean Dumbledor," asked numerous teachers.  
  
"It means that the prophecy has begun," he said. 


	7. Chapter 7: Years 1 and 2 Summary

Chapter 7: Years 1-2 Summary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazzer yup that was enough for me lol. Hope you enjoy it this is dedicated for you.LOL  
  
Hope this hold you over till then!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a sum up of there years in a couple of dayz i will put up the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was able to leave the hospital after two days of being there. Lily as well as James noticed that the teachers seemed to follow her almost everywhere she went since that night. At the end of the year Lily was the top of the class in all her classes James and Abby tied coming into 2nd, Sirius coming in 3rd,and Remus coming in 4th.  
  
In there second year Lily had gotten a couple of letters from Lord Voldemort saying he was coming to get her and would have her for his bride, Even though he is trice her age. His attacks on people also dramatically increasing.  
  
As 2nd year came to an end it was the same with the placement as last time with the grades.  
  
As they left for home on the train James finally had the courge to ask Lily out, and she happily said "YES, James I would love to be you girlfriend." After a couple weeks into the summer vaction Lily heard screaming down her street on 90th Drive in Surrey that woke her up into finding the deatheaters all coming toward her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoy it and expect an update tomorrow or so... 


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Chapter 8: Kidnapped  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey thanks for all who reviewed here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily started to scream and ran down to her parent's room to wake them up.  
  
MOM, DAD, WAKE UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY," she screamed at to them and they sat bolt right up as Petunia also came down to there room.  
  
"OK now listen there are a group of deatheaters coming this way toward the house now you three need to get out and leave and run toward there direction but in the neighbors backyard so they don't see you be sure to take Feryal with you and send her to my headmaster Dumbledor and tell him has happened with the deatheaters." said Lily in a hurry.  
  
"Uhh honey what are deatheaters?" asked Mr. Evans.  
  
"O dad I will explain later just go and be sure to dodge within the bushes because if they spot you they will kill you so stay in the shadows." she said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Ok dear but what about you?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Don't worry mom I already know what to do about them if they catch I need to get my wand NOW GO," Lily said as she burst into tears  
  
They left as she fled to her room got her wand and ran out the back door towards the opposite direction of her family. She was running also in the backyard and saw her parents and Petunia them make it past the on coming deatheaters. Lily was running faster than she had in all her life but one of the deatheaters spotted her red hair and told his master.  
  
"LILY dear where do you think you are going," said Lord Voldemort with glee in his voice. He loved playing hunter since she was the running mouse and he was the chasing cat.  
  
"I am trying to stay away from you and your sick mind," Lily shouted over her shoulder and shuddered at the thought of them married together.  
  
"But you can't run from me," he said as he apparated right in front of her.  
  
Lily turned around to start to sprint in the other direction but found she was cut short seeing the deatheaters now surrounded her in a circle with her in the middle. She wouldn't give up so easy and she started to shout curses at the circle of deatheaters but soon found out that when one was down another took its place. Lord Voldemort stood amazed. He couldn't believe how strong she already was. As she shot another curse at an on coming deatheater he started to laugh at her now feeble attempt.  
  
"Lily give up you can't win this battle," said Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I don't care I would rather die than go with you," she spat at him.  
  
"But, you see that is the glorious part I will not and cannot kill you," he said, " so just come easily or I will make you come the hard way."  
  
"Then lets do this the hard way," Lily said getting ready for a duel with Voldemort.  
  
"Fine then I hate to have to do this to you," he said before he held "CRUCIO" and Lily fell to the ground screaming louder than she had in her entire life. He finally removed it and she lay on the ground twitching for a moment when she got up and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS" to voldemort and caught him off guard causing him to lose his wand and fly backwards. All the deatheaters started to take out their own wands and about to curse her with the crucatius curse again when Voldemort yelled "DON'T you dare do anything and he took a wand from one of his deatheaters and said to Lily "Imperio" Lily had never felt so relaxed but she then heard voice that was distant say "Come here Lily darling, come to me Lily darling," Lily was about to move toward him when a voice in the back of her mind finally woke up and said "EEEEEWWW yuck you have got to be kidding why would I want to go to you!" and the voice in the distance said "Come here Lily" again while the voice in her head kept saying "Pervert NO NO NO NO NO" Finally Lily broke out of her trance and said" NO I WON'T YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that," Lord Voldermort screamed and with a snap of his fingers two deatheaters took Lily each had an arm toward Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You will never speak to me like that again," he said as he smacked her face 5 times.  
  
"You will never have me as your wife you pervert," Lily said calmly while Lord Voldermort just laughed at this and as she opened her mouth to start screaming at him again he kissed her and not just a peck on the lips a couple of times but he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she immedialty bit it and tasted his blood.  
  
"Why you little mudblood bitch you will pay for that one," he said as he cast the sleeping charm on her saying "Senaro Prima" and putting her to sleep in the deatheaters arms.  
  
"Mark take her to Slytherin Manor and put her in one of the beds and watch after her," said Voldemort, " I will be by to see her in the afternoon."  
  
"Yes my lord," said Mark and disapparated to Slyterin Manor with the still sleeping Lily in his arms.  
  
Just as he disapparrated Aurors apparated where the deatheaters where and Voldemort also disapparated as not to get caught. But unlucky for him 15 deatheaters were caught and thrown to Azkaban.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave your e-mail address in the review so I can e-mail you to tell you when I have updated on both my stories.  
  
Steph 


	9. Chapter 9: Slytherin Manor

Chapter 9: Slytherin Manor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOL Tazzer you are too too much so this chapter is dedicated to you so here it is hope you enjoy it!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily had finally woke up and found she was in a very elegant room with silk hangings and things. Her bed had green and silver silk sheets (represents Slytherin!!! if you didn't know) and she also saw that she was tied to the bed with a rope tying spell and her wand on the nightstand. Lily looked over to see a person looking at her that wasn't Voldemort.  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked a very pissed off Lily.  
  
"I am here to make sure that you do not escape," said the unknown voice that Lily had heard before but couldn't place it.  
  
"But how can I if I am tied to a bed with a spell," Lily spat.  
  
"SHHHH, I will tell you later Lily," said the man and Lily knew right then and there who it was. She couldn't believe all the people to go over on the dark side . Mark Potter.  
  
"MARK how could you..." asked Lily dumfounded. " I trusted you and and your a Deatheater wait till you brother hears about this. He looks up to you so much and and and your a bloody dame DEATHEATER!!!!!!!!," Lily finally screamed out.  
  
"Lily you don't understand not at all," he said, " But you will and I am very sorry you have to see me like this," he finished as he walked over to Lily.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me, you are one of those bloody perverts," she screamed trying but failing to get out of the invisible restraints. It was then that he noticed that her eyes were changing from emerald green to hazel to gray back to green again.  
  
What happened next was that of astonishment of both her and Mark. He went sailing across the room and some how she was released from the restraints and she got up off the bed. Unknowingly to her she was not walking but gliding just an inch above the ground.  
  
"Senaro Prima," shouted Lily to Mark and took his Deatheater disguise and then grabbed her wand. She walked out of the room and into a beautiful house that looked from what she could tell was very large and was going to be difficult to get out.  
  
"Mark what are you doing I thought you were watching that stupid mudblood," asked an unknown voice.  
  
"I was and she asked for some food and I was told by the lord to make her comfortable and do get her what ever she wants," replied Lily and to her astonishment she sounded just like Mark.  
  
"O well then never mind carry on," said the voice, " O and do you now where the kitchens are?"  
  
"No I was hoping to find someone that did," she said.  
  
"Just go down the this stair case then go left and go down another stair case then go right and then go down the red hall to you get to the entrance hall and then it is the first door on the left right in front of the entrance doors," he said  
  
"Thanks well best be off don't want that mudblood bitch to throw a hissyfit," she said and walked off.  
  
"Yea well bye," he said and walked into the room next to the one she was in.  
  
Lily did as the man instructed and found the way out of the house. Even if it did take her a good twenty minutes.  
  
"I am finally free," she whispered to herself. She walked down a good three miles till she made sure she was far enough to take off the Deatheater disguise.  
  
She walked a little more and found a pleasant looking town and walked into the nearest store she could find.  
  
"Can I help you miss," asked a girl about 15.  
  
"Yes you can what town am I in I seemed to have taken the wrong turn somewhere down the road and ended up here," said Lily  
  
"O yes you are just south of London and it is about a 20 minute walk from here just go down this road and turn right on Marquise Ave. and go straight all the way to London it is quite simple," she said.  
  
"Thank you I best be going now," Lily replied and left.  
  
20 minutes later Lily finally found a part of this place she knew. She walked for another 15 minutes and found the Leaky Cauldron (Spelling?). She walked in and asked Tom if she could borrow his owl and mail a letter to the Headmaster. He said yes.  
  
Dear Proff. Dumbledore, I hope that I didn't make so much of a commotion with me gone missing for who knows how long I will wait for your owl here at the Leaky Cauldron and ask Tom for a private parlor so as I will not be found quite yet.  
  
Sincerely, Lily Rose Evans  
  
Lily asked Tom for the private parlor to await an answer from Dumbledore but what she didn't expect was that he would actually come in person.  
  
"Hello Lily now I do not want any interruptions will I talk to you because this is a very important matter and I will feel better just to get this over with now. There is a prophecy concerning you and..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger ooooooooo well review and I will add the chapter ASAP! ?  
  
Steph 


	10. Chapter 10: Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 10: Prophecy Revealed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for all who reviewed! This is dedicated to you all.  
NO MORE FINALS!!!!!!!!! Today was the official last day of School!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Well... Lily you have to understand that this is very difficult to say," said Dumbledore, " Well you see Lily there was a prophecy written about you back in the time of Merlin in fact him and his apprentice foretold it and wrote it. So...hang on a minute while I get my copy out. Here read this." He finished as he handed it to her. She took it and started to read:  
  


_  
**A girl with the fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and great power  
  
Will be born when a terror starts to arise  
  
She shall be known as Kali and Lucrece  
  
Kali known as the dark goddess  
  
Lies within the girl dormant  
  
She will only arise during her anger  
  
Lucrece the Bringer of light  
  
Is the one all see   
  
Soon enough she will have to choose between the lion and the snake  
  
Shall she go with the snake and bear his child Darcy the dark one  
  
The balance of light vs. dark will be destroyed  
  
Their son shall rule all   
  
And darkness shall be fall  
  
If she goes with the lion, light will defeat the darkness   
  
When she bears him the child Kiran the ray of light  
  
The child shall bear the mark of a never-ending storm  
  
Sad enough they will not be able to see their child grow  
  
Their child shall be the downfall of the darkness  
  
But we give you one clue of how it turns  
  
Love will over come all   
  
  
  
**_

  
She finished reading it and stood there flabbergasted. She almost started to cry never had she felt so much pressure before in her life. She of all people, she had the fate of the world on her shoulders. Damn it she thought why did I have to be a girl!   
  
"Lily I know this is a huge responsibility so at the beginning of this year you will be learning self defense and you will be doing a lot of things to help you," said Proff. Dumbledore.  
  
"Yea all right and what do they mean by the lion," she asked.  
  
"I will tell you when you are ready," he said simply.  
  
"Now I want you to come to Hogwarts with me today so we will go to your house get your things and start you training," he said  
  
"Ok then lets go I really want to go back there now I am scared out of my wits after what happened, back in Slytherin Manor," she said then she remembered on thing, "PROFFESOR I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"Yes Lily what is it."  
  
"I know who one of the Deatheaters are," she said.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"MARK POTTER!" she exclaimed and finally broke down.  
  
"Lily he can't be he just can't be," he said surprised.  
  
"I am telling you he is because he was the one that was looking after me in Slytherin Manor," she retorted, "Just get him here and I will prove IT!"  
  
"Alright hold on Lily," said Dumbledore. He went to the fireplace and threw a greenish powder in there and said "Potter Mansion".   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter may I speak with Mark please," said Dumbledore.  
  
"O sure Albus let me get him for you," said Mr. Potter. In the background you could here Mr. Potter yelling for Mark.  
  
"Hello?" asked Mark.  
  
"Why Hello Mark can you please come to the Leaky Cauldron it is very important," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure Professor," said Mark.  
  
A few minutes later Mark was in the room where Lily and Dumbledore were but Lily was told by Dumbledore to hid in a dark spot in the room were Mark would not spot her.  
  
"Mark I need you to stay calm while I tell you this," said Dumbledore, "Lily just told me you were a Deatheater." He finished hesitantly.  
  
"Oh what she said is true Prof," said Mark.  
  
"But Mark why," he asked with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"He threatened my family and I couldn't let him do anything to them so I went with him," Mark said with sadness.  
  
"Listen Mark if you be a spy for me I will not inform the ministry about you but you have to return to our side with out his knowing," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok I will Prof," said Mark, "O and Lily thanks Lily for telling Dumbledore you did me a favor." he said and left.  
  
"So Lily lets go and get you things from your house...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yea I know my prophecy sucks but o well. SCHOOL is finally out I am so so happy!!  
Thanks for all your encouragement and reviews.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Steph


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving

Chapter 11: Leaving  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey thanks to all who reviewed this is for you. I never thought I would ever get 1010 people to read my story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and Dumbledore went back to her house. They explained to her parents that it was necessary for her to return to Hogwarts immediately.  
  
"Okay, Mom Dad I'll miss you tons. I hope I can see you over Christmas," said Lily.  
  
"Alright hunny have a good year and try to stay out of trouble," said her parents simultaneously.  
  
"Okay Lily, do you have everything?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, yes I do," said Lily.  
  
"Alright, hold on to me with one hand and hold on to your school supplies with the other hand," he said and got ready to dissaperate (sp?).  
  
Just as Dumbledore and Lily dissaperated (sp?) a hooded figure moved from a shadowy part of the house and fled to the door.  
  
Dumbledore and Lily appaperated on to Hogwarts grounds (you will understand in later chapters). As they walked to the front doors Prof. McGonagall burst through them with winded hair and red cheeks as if she had been running (which she had).  
  
"Albus," she exclaimed at seeing him, " Hurry it's an emergency, James Potter's house is under attack!"  
  
"Oh no I am on my way Minerva," he answered, "And please escort Ms. Evans to Gryffindor tower," he finished and dissaperated.  
  
"Alright Lily lets go," said McGonagall as they started off to walk to Gryffindor tower. McGonagall gave the password to the Fat Lady "Lions Den" and left Lily to go to her dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Potter Mansion ( A little Earlier) ~~~~~~~~~~~  
James was outside practicing Quidditch since he made the team in his 2nd year and made seeker (I know J.K. Rowling said he was a chaser but I am going to go by the movie in this one!) He was high up searching for the snitch when he heard a loud petrifying scream. James flew over the treetops to his house to see what was wrong at his house. As he landed he saw a group of deatheaters, his mother on the ground unconscious, and last he saw his brother looking tired but fighting bravely against the group of deatheaters.  
  
"MARK," James exclaimed at seeing his brother.  
  
"James take mom to your hideout in the fo. you know what," said an exhausted Mark who was also mentally slapping himself for almost giving the deatheaters the answer of were to find it, "Go JAMES GO!"  
  
"But Ma."  
  
"James go NOW!"  
  
James picked up his petite mom and flew off on his broom into the forest. He turned his head to see what was happening. What he saw was a horrifying site. As a flash of green light flew out of one of the deatheaters wands Mark let out a scream of terror as the green flash hit him. Mark Potter was dead before he even hit the ground.  
  
James flew till he got to the forest wall and gave it the password "Misfits need to Hide" and walked in. He put his mom on the bench by the lake. Then that was when he heard the sound of something moving. He grabbed his mothers wand and turned around quickly ready to accept his death. But, what he saw shocked him. It was Albus Dumbledore. No one knew of this place except his friends and his brother.  
  
"James you need to come with me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir, but what about my mother and father?" asked James.  
  
"Your parents will be fine once we get you to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes but were is my dad?" asked James.  
  
"He had been called into work right before the attack happened," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok and Mark." said James even though he knew the truth already he just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"James." Dumbledore hesitated, "Your brother. he is dead," said Dumbledore in a sad voice.  
  
"Well let's take you mother to your house and get your things and leave for Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
By the time they got to the house Mrs. Potter was waking up. They told her of what happened and she was devastated. But, glad all the same that James was still alive. Dumbledore explained to her that it was best for him and his parents that he went to school now.  
  
Dumbledore and James left to Hogwarts by Floo and arrived in the Gryffindor common room (yeah I know like that will ever happen but hey you will know that they need to say Hogwarts Gryffindor tower and Lions Den to get in). So James went to his new dorm for the 3rd years. He went downstairs to the common room and saw a certain red headed girl he had been longing to see all summer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey really bad ending but I need to finish this now because my sis needs to use the computer! Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Steph. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Weakness

Chapter 12: A Weakness ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys I am sorry I am taking a long time to update but I have tons of this to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last chapter: James went downstairs to the common room and saw a certain red headed girl he had been longing to see all summer. ~ "LILY!" exclaimed James.  
  
"James?" inquired Lily.  
  
"Lily I am so happy to see you!" James exclaimed as he ran to hug his girlfriend.  
  
"I am so happy to see you too James!" Lily squealed as she returned his bear hug.  
  
They sat down on the couch by the fire and talked for a bit. James told Lily what had happened at his house, that Mark died and how he had to come here to stay safe. Lily had been wanting to tell James what had happened to her as soon as she got here but she decided against. She thought she needed to be there for James. She wanted James to be happy and he already was looking pretty down about what happened and she didn't want to make it worse.  
  
"So Lily how was your vacation so far?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, well it was pretty good," she lied.  
  
"Great! So why are you here then," James inquired.  
  
"Oh, I . uh ." Lily was stating to freak out. She didn't know what to say to James.  
  
"My. uh my parents they . um had to go on an . um emergency trip to see . um my great aunt who is dying . and they needed me to go somewhere. and um they asked Dumbledore if I could stay here," she finished hoping he bought it.  
  
"Really," James said in a voice that Lily knew at once he didn't buy it, "Lily come on tell me why you are REALLY here." He finished tapping his foot and trying to look very stern, and Lily started to crack up at the way he looked.  
  
"What?" he asked looking confused, "Lily why are you laughing at me." He asked again except with a pouty lip and doggy eyes that made Lily laugh even harder.  
  
You . gasp. look so funny like that," she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Stop it. I do not look funny," he said, "I look serious."  
  
"No you mean you look Sirius (sorry I just had to put it in!). especially when you do that," she said laughing again.  
  
"I do not," he protested like a little kid.  
  
"DO TO," said Lily in her kiddy voice.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"HA HA I got you!" Lily exclaimed looking quit smug.  
  
"Fine then I guess I have to get you in your weakness to get you to confess," he said looking very mischievous.  
  
"NO!" Lily squealed, now looking a little frightened only him, Sirius, Remus, and Abby knew what her weakness was, "NO!" she exclaimed once more and started to run while leaving a stunned James. For a moment James was kind of lost he was not expecting Lily to run.  
  
James ran and soon he could see Lily going down the halls trying to find a good hiding spot from James. James was finally right behind her. It didn't take very long for James to catch up because he was a very fast runner.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily you can't run from me and you can't hide either," he said in a suave voice as he was just about to grab Lily around the waist. When she all of a sudden took a sharp turn into a classroom. James stopped and followed her, to find her hiding under one of the desks.  
  
"Lily I know you're in here," he said with a mischievous grin. He walked to the middle of the room and saw Lily dash out of her hiding spot hoping to make it to the door before he did. But, she misjudged him and found herself flung over his broad muscular shoulders squealing and wiggling trying to get free.  
  
"James Please I am begging you anything I mean anything but my weakness," she squealed.  
  
"Let me think," he said as he made his way up to the boys dormitory, "umm NO!" he said and started to laugh. As he was finally in the dormitory and flung Lily on to his bed.  
  
"James no I am begging you!!!!!!!!!!" Lily squealed/begging at the same time.  
  
"Um no," he said and started to tickle her.  
  
Lily was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. She was wiggling and squirming when she finally got free but was grabbed almost instantly again by James and thrown back on to the bed.  
  
"James . gasp. please.gasp. stop," she said trying to talk with out laughing and catch her breath all at once.  
  
"Nope," he said gleefully, " Not till you say I do not look like Sirius." He stated simply  
  
"OK you don't look like Sirius," she said sarcastically while getting off his bed to stand up.  
  
"Thank you now was that so hard," he asked as he looked at her. She was so beautiful and she seemed to have gotten a model figure he finally noticed, she was slim and had hips, just like a model James thought again. He also noticed that her chest seemed to have grown quite a lot too. But she still was really small in height. She looked like an angel with her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Yes it was," she replied sarcastically. She too was taking in the look of James. He was more muscular and taller much taller. She even noticed his voice was getting deeper too.  
  
"Well then I will have to teach you a lesson then," he said in a deeper and husky voice.  
  
"James I don't think I can take any m." Lily never did get to finish cause she was shut by James kissing her on the mouth.  
  
James was kissing her with all the passion he felt. Lily was first to stunned to kiss back. She was expecting to get tickled again not this. About a minute later she soon started to respond by kissing back.  
  
They were kissing for at least three minutes when James started to rub his tongue on her lips asking for entry. Lily let it continue for a moment more before she opened her mouth and granted James permission. James pulled Lily closer to him with his arms around her waist, while her arms found their way to his neck. Lily and James both moaned when they started to have a battle with their tongues. James stopped kissing her mouth and made his way down her neck. He sucked on one spot after another and he finally found another weakness of hers. As he sucked on it Lily let out a loud moan. He kept on sucking there and he finally started on a new spot. They would have continued but they were interrupted by Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"OH," he said with a twinkle in his eyes obviously pleased in some weird way, "James ... Lily." He said again. Then they finally realized that Dumbledore was in the room.  
  
"Sorry professor," they said simultaneously while both were red as Lily's hair.  
  
"I would like to tell you that you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade as you wish and that dinner is at 6 o'clock, 9 o'clock for breakfast, and 1 o'clock for lunch during the summer." He finished trying not to laugh at the two beet red teens in front of him.  
  
"OK Prof." They said and he left.  
  
"Well that was embarrassing," said Lily.  
  
"Not as embarrassing as your neck," said James trying not to laugh.  
  
"What do you mean," asked a panicking Lily.  
  
She ran up to her dormitory and into her bathroom. She looked and screamed.  
  
"JAMES POTTER ......." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Like I said I go to summer school from 6:30 till 1:00 so I have that then I baby-sit almost everyday and since I am at my sisters house I am only allowed one hour of the internet so I am not allowed a lot of time. Hope you understand and I hope to write on my other stories soon. Told you it was longer!!! 4 typed pages!!! now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph 


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Back

Chapter 13: Welcome Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey thanks for all those who have reviewed this is for you all ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Chapter JAMES POTTER....!!!!!!!!!!! ~ James walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories grinning and snickering at what he had done to Lily. As he walked into the room he saw the girls bathroom door open, Lily's trunk askew, and clothes thrown everywhere. He walked to the bathroom door and looked inside.  
  
"Yes, Lily my dear," asked James in an innocent voice.  
  
"Look.LOOOK what you did to me," she said screeching while pointing to her neck in the mirror. He looked even though he already knew what was on there.  
  
"Did I do that?" he asked innocently and pointing at Lily's neck.  
  
"Yes you did James. You did give me a hickey a ton of them," she said.  
  
"But I thought you would have wanted me to put my initials on your neck so that everyone knows your mine," he said slyly, " So what if it is hickeys." He said innocently.  
  
"That is not the point," she said, "I can't charm them off for some reason, I can't seem to hide them under my makeup because if I do they stand out more, and I think you did that on purpose." She finished looking quite distressed of having James' initials of hickeys on her neck.  
  
"Well that's because I charmed them before you left so you can't hide them, you can't charm them off, and they won't go away till two weeks into term," he said very smug.  
  
"Fine then," she said but James noticed she had a gleam in her eyes that usually meant that she was up to something.  
  
"Lily what are you going to do," he said looking a little scared now.  
  
"O nothing," she said while advancing on him till she had him up against the wall, "Just going to mark you too!" She finished while she stood up on her tiptoes (she's 5 ft 1' and he is 5 ft 10 already so that's why she is on her tiptoes) to start sucking on his neck. Lily sucked on spot after another like James had and also found that certain spot that made him moan loudly. When she was done she said a charm on his neck and said, "Well we best be off to dinner Jay." And she turned around and pulled her hair out of its ponytail to cover her J.P.  
  
"OOH no you don't if I have to go around till 2nd week into term with the initials L.E. in hickeys on my neck for everyone to see, then you have to walk around with the initials J.P. so everyone can see them too!" he said.  
  
"O alright then," she said defeated and they walked to dinner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day term starts  
  
"LILY!!!!" said an excited James jumping on her bed to wake her up.  
  
"James do you know what getting shook wake means by any chance," said and exasperated Lily while gathering all her clothes for today and getting ready to take a shower.  
  
"No what does it mean?" he said innocently. "It MEANS that you take the person by there shoulder like so," she said while showing him, "and going like this." She finished while she shook him hard.  
  
"Well how about you go take a shower and brush your teeth since you breath smells," he said playfully and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well, I see that didn't stop you from kissing me," she said giggling and running and closing the bathroom door behind her. James heard a click he figured Lily locked it. He heard the shower start and decided to go down to the common room while he waited for her to come down and go to breakfast. Soon enough it would be time to see all his friends again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, Remus, Abby, and Peter where all wondering what happened to Lily and James. It seemed as though they weren't even on the train.  
  
"Well if we can't find them here I guess we will seem them at dinner," said Remus.  
  
"Yea your right we are almost there I think he said ten more minutes till we get there am I right?" said Peter.  
  
"Yea Peter you are right," said Sirius, "I haven't heard from James almost all summer. Have you guys?"  
  
"Nope," the other three replied.  
  
"Not Lily either how about you," said Sirius.  
  
"No," they said again.  
  
"Look were here let's start to make our way to the doors so we can hurry and see if we can find those 2," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok," they said.  
  
So Sirius, Remus, Abby, and Peter made their way to the door and found that they were stopped. All the students were getting off the train and making their way to the great hall so the three of them did the same. When they arrived they saw that Lily and James where already there and were blushing pretty bad.  
  
"Hey guys what's wrong," asked Remus but before they could answer Sirius broke out laughing, "Sirius what is so funny." Said Remus one more time and Sirius pointed to their necks. Remus looked and saw L.E. on James' neck and J.P. on Lily's neck. Now he knew why they were blushing almost the whole hall had noticed now.  
  
"Gee," said Sirius, "I don't want to know what you too have been up to." He finished and him, Remus, Abby, and Peter all laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes. They looked up to see Lily and James both smiling. This was not good they all thought.  
  
"Sirius is it true?" a girl said with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that looked sad at the moment asked him.  
  
"Is what true?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well on your back of your robes it say "My name is Sirius Black and I am in love with Severus Snape," she finished. Sirius looked around at Lily and James who were trying to look innocent but failing.  
  
"No I am sorry Marisa it is definitely and I mean definitely not true," he said.  
  
"Ok then bye," she said in a sexy voice and walked off.  
  
Sirius looked at both Remus' and Peter's robes too, to also find a saying on there back about loving a certain Slytherin. Only Abby seemed to be ok for now.  
  
The sorting had begun and ended there were 10 new Gryffindors, 9 Ravenclaws, 9 Hufflepuffs, and 12 Slytherin.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," began Dumbledore, "And in light of these dark times ahead of us I ask that we all try to remain friends because united we stand and divided we shall fall. Now off to bed." He finished.  
  
They all left looking confused. Except most Slytherin, James, and Lily of course.  
  
"James why haven't you written all summer," asked Sirius who was about one inch shorter than James.  
  
James told them all what happened and they all said their regrets. Lily once again was going to tell them what had happened to her but after James telling them what had happened to him she thought that they really didn't need to know it wasn't important. She thought about telling Remus but he had to deal with being a werewolf plus what James just told her. (the others didn't know she knew but she figured it out first year after he left for the second time saying his mom was ill) And it was definitely not important she thought again. Or so she thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again for all who reviewed. PLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE REEEVVIIEEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph 


	14. Chapter 14: True Friendship and Discover...

Chapter 14: True Friendship and A Discovery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey thank you all for reviewing hope you like this chapter. Oh and Italic means a thought or what someone is thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter:

It wasn't important she thought again. Or so she thought.

~~

Remus had seen this look of confusion on Lily's face. He defiantly knew something was bothering her because of his werewolf senses were a lot keener than regular humane senses. He had to talk to her and quickly if his senses were telling the truth then something horrible had happened and he wanted to know.

"Hey Lily," said Remus, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Remus," said a quizzical Lily, " We'll meet you all in the common room." Said Lily as her and Remus left to walk down the halls to go to the lake.

"Lily is something bothering you?" asked Remus.

"Well… is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Lily.

"What… w what are you talking about?" asked Remus starting to look fearful.

"Remus you have been keeping something from me and the others for a while and I want to know," said Lily looking seriously.

'I… well… I… well I well oh Lily the other guys already know," said Remus, "You see Lily I am a a a we."

"Remus I already know you are a werewolf," said Lily not looking at all fearful.

"Yo yo you know," said a surprised Remus.

"Yes of course I do I figured it out the second time you were gone," said Lily.

"But how?"

"Well I noticed you left the day of the full moon but came back the next. Also I remember saying to you how much I loved the full moon and you just got this look of fear in your eyes from saying it. So I did research in the Library and found you were a werewolf, but I wanted to make sure so I owled your mom and said for her to feel better. Well she owled my back saying that she wasn't sick at all and was just fine."

"So how long have you known?"

"Since your 3rd disappearance."

"But you never said anything to anyone," said Remus, "Not even the other guys.

"Well Remus it wasn't my secret"

"But you aren't scared?"

"How can I be scared you are one of my best friends and I know you are not really a vicious monster."

"Thanks Lil now since you know my secret you also know that all my senses are mush stronger than a normal humans and that means I know something is wrong." He said looking very serious now.

Lily looked at Remus serious yet still kind face and brokedown. She told Remus everything that had happened to her. From the deatheater attack to the whole Mark thing to how she was scared to tell James to how she didn't want all this how she didn't know what to do with all the pressure and how she so did not want to make love or give birth to the dark lords baby. Remus just sat there in shock while absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Oh Lily how could you think this was not important," said Remus

"I guess I just didn't want to have to deal with it," she said while still crying and sniffling.

All Remus wanted to do was comfort her and make it all go away but he knew James was better at calming her down and make her better.

"Lily," said Remus, "You really need to James and the sooner the better you and I both know that the later you wait to tell him the more he will hurt and be angry you didn't."

"I know but after the loss of Mark I just don't want to bring him down again."

"I know lily but he is going to want you to tell him not some Slytherin deatheaters son or daughter and they are bound to know."

"Ok… ok I'll tell him."

They walked back to Gryffindore tower together talking like normal teenagers. They got to the Fat Lady portrait and said the password "Lion's Den" and Lily froze.

"Lily, its ok you need to tell him he will understand," said Remus comforting.

"Alright let's go then," she said.

"Hey Lils what's wrong?" asked James seeing the pale look of his girlfriend.

"James I need to tell you something…"

"Yes my Lily flower."

"Well I need to tell all of you." She said to all her friends around her.

She told once again about the terrible thing that had happened to her over the summer. Why she was really here in Hogwarts with James. They all looked at her stunned and in complete shock. James was the first one to talk.

"Lily… I I had no idea," said James. Everyone talked about it a little longer and went to bed. 

~~

2 months later

Lily was coming from Ancient Runes and was looking forward to seeing James. She heard a girl's giggle coming from the stairway that goes to the Divination Tower. Where James' last class was while she was in Ancient Runes. She thought nothing of it thinking it was just a girl flirting with James trying to get his attention. But, she knew James would never cheat on her never so it was probably Sirius the girl was flirting with because the giggling had stopped and she couldn't here anything else. She knew they were kissing now. So she turned the corner and was about to say hi to James and Sirius. But, what she saw she couldn't believe.

"James how… how could you," said Lily. She never thought she would ever see James cheating on her. She couldn't believe he was kissing and feeling up some dumb blonde bimbo (nothing against blondes) from Hufflepuff.

James just looked surprised at first but then recovered. The blonde got all pouty and sulky that James had stopped kissing her.

"Lily it is not what it looks like," he said hoping to recover and keep Lily.

"Oh it's not what it looks like IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE," she screamed, "FUCK YOU JAMES POTTER HOW CAN IT BE NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE JAMES I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE? YOU ARE A FUCKIN BACKSTABBING BASTARD. WE ARE LIKE SOOOOOO OVER. 

"Well," said the blonde, "Obviously you are not good enough you ugly fat stupid filthy little mudblood."

"How dare you … you slut you frickin hore (forgot how to spell it) you hoe. You can't get your own boyfriend so you have to steel others," said Lily now redder that her hair and mad as hell. A group of people were watching this. Most of them boys who had wanted to date Lily since first year.

"Lily stop it. Stop making a scene and that was a little harsh don't you think," said James in a defense.

"Oh so it is harsh for me to say that to her but it is ok that she can call me an ugly fat stupid filthy mudblood," said Lily now totally outraged and pissed off to no point. Remus, Sirius, and Abby all came to see what was going on and saw that James still had his hand up the blonde's shirt, lipstick marks on his face and neck, and a close to crying Lily who was as red as her hair. They asked people around them what happened and almost couldn't believe it.

"No that is not what I meant…" said James trying to cover up but was cut off by Lily.

"No you know what James like I said before we are so over that way you can go and have fun with your stupid blonde bimbo," said and with that she turned and started her way through the crowd now crying. She ran and ran and ran she just wanted to escape this place and never have to deal with it again. Never have to face James. Never get her heart broken again. Never have to worry about the stupid prophecy. She just wanted to get away. She started to slow down and couldn't run anymore (she had been running for at least an hour) \. She looked around to see if she knew where she was. What she saw was a place she had never been. She didn't know where she was. She sat down on something. Then after 5 minutes or so she stood and started to walk hoping to find a way back to Gryffindor tower. That was when trouble began….

I was going to leave you there but I really want you to know what happens so 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Here is the rest of the chapter!

~~~~

  
As she started to walk she heard a bunch of popping noises. She turned in a complete circle to see herself surrounded by deatheaters.(a/n: this was the cause of not being able to apparate or dissaperate on school grounds)

"Well well look what we have here." Said one of them.

"It's the mudblood," said another.

"Oh great just what I need some stupid deatheaters that can't think for themselves so they go and join some lunatic who wants to take over the world," said Lily sarcastically yet still pissed off.

"What did you say you filthy mudblood," said another one.

"You heard me or are you to stupid to understand," she said, " Oh and did you know by saying mudblood that it is completely stupid too because you only say it to make yourself feel superior. But it only make you look and sound stupider than you already are." She finished. They all looked stunned. They all raised their wand ready to do something to her for insulting them. When he came.

"Don't you dare touch her," came a voice.

"We are so sorry my lord," said yet another deatheater.

"You prats you took a verbal beating from a girl of the mere age of 13 how stupid are you all. All you had to do was put a sleeping charm on her and dissaperate from here," said Voldemort.

"Yes master."

A deatheater was about to put the charm on Lily, but, she had had enough she was already pissed off from earlier and was still crying some. There was an enormous amount of energy in the air and then all the deatheaters were on the ground unconscious. Lily was also on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness. Voldemort laughed at looked down at his soon to be bride. 

__

Yes she is a powerful one. But I will have to build up her strength before she had his child. He thought as he picked her up. He made a portkey and made sure all his deatheaters were touching some part of it before he set it off to Slytherin manor. Now that his deatheaters were gone he held Lily princess style and apparated to Slytherin manor. What he didn't know was that someone had seen and heard him tell the portkey to go to Slytherin manor. What he didn't know was that that someone was close to Lily had been the one to see. What he didn't know was that person was on their way to the headmaster's office at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is L 

Steph


	15. Chapter 15: Plenty of Choices

Chapter 15: Plenty of Choices

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey thanks to all of you who reviewed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter:

What he didn't know was that someone close to Lily had been the one to see. What he didn't know was that person was on their way to the headmaster's office at that moment.

~~~~

She was looking for Lily at the moment and she couldn't believe James could of done that to her. She was walking in a hall she had never been in when she heard some voices coming from around the corner. She walked up to the corner and looked around it with just her head. What she saw stunned her, it was Lily and she was surrounded by deatheaters. They were talking and saying some horrid things to her. But, she noticed Lily didn't flinch once, instead she shot her own comebacks to them. Then Voldemort came and she almost screamed.

He said something to the deatheaters and one was about to do something to her when an unknown energy was in the air and Lily and the deatheaters were all laying there unconscious. Voldemort then made a portkey to go back to Slytherin Manor picked up Lily and apparated. That was when she sprinted down to Dumbledore's office. She was found it after 20 minutes of running around. She gave the password and entered the office.

"Prof. Dumbledore!" exclaimed Abby, " I just saw some deatheaters and Voldemort take Lily from the school."

"You what!" he said the twinkle in his eyes seemed to turn fire like with all the anger in him at the moment.

She told Dumbledore everything that happened well except for the whole thing with James feeling up some girl. He looked absolutely livid at the moment. When she was done he sat in silence.

~~~~~~~~~

Slytherin Manor

~~~~~~

Voldemort had put Lily the room she was in before. It was one of the nicest rooms in the Place beside his. Even though he hated to he added the Gryffindor colors to her room to make her feel more comfortable. But once he knew she was his he would be sure to change them immediately cause he hated the colors that reminded him of love, trust, friendship, bravery, and power that is stronger than him and he knows it. 

He was watching his soon to be bride sleeping looking so pure and so innocent at the moment because of her sleep. He was watching her so intently that he finally noticed she was pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Lily I see you are finally awake," he said in a velvet voice. (Can you actually believe I put that I don't think Voldemort can have a velvet voice LOL)

"Yes unfortunately," replied Lily in a cold voice.

"Oh Lily you don't need to be so cold towards me," he said.

"Yes I do I don't Love you," she said with a sneer.

"Yes but the one you love…" he said, "He doesn't love you, he never will."

Lily froze at that comment could it be true. Could James never love her the way she loved him?

"I can't live like this any longer," said Lily crying again.

"Now Lily we have a prophecy to full fill," said Voldemort.

"No I won't. I will not never in a million years," she said fiercely.

"But he doesn't love you he never will. I love you," said Voldemort even though he would never mean it, " So Lily I need to ask you a question."

"Yes," said Lily in a downcast voice.

"Will you marry me," He asked.

"No never," she said in utterly and complete disgust.

"Oh so would you never like to see your family alive again," he asked innocently.

"What do you mean don't you dare hurt my family!" she exclaimed.

"Well I might be so heart broken that I might kill all your family members to help stop the grieving," he replied.

"Ok I will," she replied as he left the room to prepare for a wedding 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back At Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~

"James you idiot you…I can't believe you did that to Lily," exclaimed Remus.

"James how could you I never thought you would sink that low," said a shocked Sirius.

"James you are not the person I thought you were," said Peter.

"What are you three talking about," said an exasperated James, "I was just having some fun with another girl it isn't some sort of crime is it."

"James why would you do that when you have LILY," asked Remus.

"Yea James if I had Lily I wouldn't be with some other girl," said Sirius.

"Me either," squeaked Peter.

"So what I was going to end it with Lily sooner or later," said James not feeling guilty at all.

"Yes but did it have to be that way and let me remind you she dumped you!" exclaimed Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"All students will report to their common rooms at once," said Dumbledore's voice through all the halls in Hogwarts, "And would the Marauders please report to my office."

You could here all the oooh's from all the students going past them think they were in trouble.

" What could Dumbledore possibly want?" asked Remus as they walked toward his office.

"I don't know," said Sirius, James, and Peter at the same time. 

So they trudged along to Dumbledore's office not knowing what to expect. They gave the password and entered what they say was very confusing. Abby was sitting in a chair crying hysterically and McGongall was also there also crying.

"Professor?" they all asked simultaneously.

"James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter you may need to sit down while I tell you this," said Dumbledore looking as old as he was for once.

"You see," said Dumbledore as he talked about what Abby had saw and told him. 

All the Marauders all sat dumb struck. James wanted to cry. He never meant to hurt Lily so badly. The only reason he did that to her was that he was scared. Scared of love and commitment. He had never felt that way before about any girl he went out with and it scared him in to doing something drastic to see if he could get away from those feelings by using a dumb blonde bimbo to kiss and feel. But it hadn't worked it only made him love her more and want her more. Now she was gone thinking he didn't love her.

"You see," said Dumbledore, " We have to find her."

"You see she is at Slytherin Manor," said Dumbledore, " The only problem is that it is unplotable and we do not know where it is."

"So what are we going to do," asked Remus.

"We are going to do nothing," said Dumbledore, " You five can not go."

"WHAT," said all five of the friends.

"You are to young and I will be going leaving Prof. McGonagall in charge while I am gone."

"But … But… But…," stammered four of them. Peter was glad he didn't have to go.(some friend eh)

"The answer is no," said McGonagall.

"All right you may all leave except James I need to talk to and if you want your friends can wait out side my office," said Dumbledore.

So all walked out including McGonagall to let Dumbledore talk to James alone.

"James there is something you need to know…" said Dumbledore hesitantly, " James have you ever wondered why Voldemort wanted your family on his side or destroyed."

"No I didn't not till Mark died," he replied.

"Well you see James to tell you straight forward you are the heir of Gryffindor," said Dumbledore chuckling merrily at the expression on James' face, " So you never wondered why you are so powerful either?"

"Well no I didn't," said James.

"Well James you also have these certain powers that will comeback to you when you going in to you 5th year," he explained.

"Why my 5th year?" asked James.

"Well because I put quite a powerful spell on you when you were still in your mothers womb so the Dark lord wouldn't know that you had these powers and your powers will over throw the spell when you are more powerful than me and that happen to be in your fifth year according to a prophecy concerning the heir of Gryffindor. But sometimes prophecies are a little off when it comes to years so we never know."

"Prophecy what prophecy," said James now a bit panicked.

"Here read this," said Dumbledore handing him a piece of paper.

**__**

The lion shall awaken on his 15th

And he shall save us all

With the help of those who he thought he would never see again

With the war of light and Dark

He was created by the two foretold so long ago 

"But what does the sentence mean; with the help of those who he thought he would never see again and the last sentence?" asked James.

"That is what is still confusing me James it has nothing to do with you yet but eventually it will I guess," said Dumbledore just as confused with those sentences as James.

"Well you best be off," said Dumbledore

"OK by prof," said James and walked out.

"Goodbye James," said Dumbledore and apparated out of Hogwarts in search of Lily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I know what you are thinking another prophecy but it is essential in this story. I am almost done with this story just a few more chapters so do want me to write a sequal? You need to tell me!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW

  
Steph


	16. Chapter 16: Weddings and Rescues

Chapter 16: Weddings and Rescues ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey thank to all who reviewed and for all your patience! Sry took so long but things have been HECTIC around me! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been over a 2 months since anyone has last seen Lily and Professor Dumbledore was still searching. James was worried sick over Lily and so were the rest of the Marauders except maybe Peter he seemed to be a bit distant lately. School went on as usual and everyone was still a buzz about what happened to Lily.  
  
After those 2 long months Dumbledore finally found Lily. He had kidnapped a deatheater named Marcus Malfoy and was using the polyjuice potion to be around Voldemort. From what he heard from some deatheaters He knew for a fact the wedding was scheduled for that day. He was going through Slytherin Manor's halls and all he was sensing was pure evil magic. He finally came to a hall and right out side a certain door he felt something weird. He felt a fight between good and evil, and it seemed the evil was starting to win, inside a single person. He walked through and found what he was looking for, Lily.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," she sneered. Which shocked Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily it's Prof. Dumbledore," he said, " and I have come to take you back."  
  
"What makes you think I want to go back," she shot at him in a cold voice, but her eyes showed different.  
  
"Lily you know this is not the kind of life you want for you or a child you would bear him," he said and he could feel the good inside her starting to take over again.  
  
"I don't know I am just so confused," she screamed and cried at the same time.  
  
"Lily let's go and." but he didn't get to finish as a women came in with a beautiful silver dress with a green lining going around the square cut neck and it going to the back with outlining the cut that went almost to her butt.  
  
"Lily its time for your wedding," she stated as she looked around the room, "Marcus what are you doing here right now?"  
  
"Nothing my dear just looking after her making sure she doesn't escape," said Dumbledore. (Marcus is married to her)  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy I would like to get dressed alone and with out any one in here," she said simply as they left the room.  
  
Lily came out an hour later looking beautiful. She walked down to the transfigured room were it now looked like a beautiful chapel. She looked around and saw Marcus/Dumbledore waiting to take her down the aisle. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. They started down the aisle when Lily spoke.  
  
"Dumbledore I want to go back Hogwarts is my home and you are right I wouldn't want to bring a child up like this," she said.  
  
"Ok Lily right when the ring touches you finger I will make sure it takes you back to my office I will be there shortly after," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok I won't be married to him right," she asked nervously  
  
"Right he says his vows first so he will put the ring on your finger then you would say your vows but you won't," he said simply.  
  
"Ok let's do this," she now had that sparkle in her eyes that she hadn't had since James' broke up with her.  
  
They finally made it to the alter and Dumbledore was handed the ring were he made it into the portkey. Voldemort was finishing his vows and took the ring. He looked so happy, not because he loved Lily, but because he would have the strongest child in the world within he guessed a year or so. The ring had barely touched her finger when she was gone. Voldemort looked surprised and was about to tell Marcus to go after her but what made him sick to his stomach was that Marcus was turning back into Dumbledore.  
  
"Looks like you lose again Tom," said Dumbledore as he apparated.  
  
"Dumbledore," seethed Voldemort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogwarts  
  
~~~  
  
Lily had arrived in Dumbledore's office to find Prof. McGonagall there along with James and the rest of the Marauders, even Peter, which surprised her. McGonagall was so pleased and shocked that she sat there for a couple minutes with out saying anything. The same reaction came from James and the rest.  
  
"Ms. Evans what are you doing here," asked McGonagall.  
  
"Well Prof. Dumbledore sent me here," she simply stated.  
  
"Lily you look beautiful," said Remus, Sirius, and James all at the same time.  
  
"Shut it Potter and Black I'm not in the mood. But thanks Remus," she said in a cold voice which surprised all, "Now if you all excuse me I will be leaving to my dormitories and what is the new password?"  
  
"It is now changed to lions home," said McGonagall as she watched Lily leave in her elegant and beautiful dress she was in.  
  
"Prof. I am going after her," said James.  
  
"NO James she needs to be alone right now," said a new voice all recognized as Dumbledore's.  
  
"Ok Prof.," said James defeated  
  
"I will tell you all she has been through these last 2 months," said Dumbledore as he told of the beatings and the how many times she was put on to the Crucatus (sp?) curse. He told of how much pain and confusion she went through. They were all shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogwarts Hallway  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily was getting plenty of curious stares at her because of her gown. She was finally in the great hall when she was stopped.  
  
"Well if it isn't the not so virgin Lily," said Malfoy.  
  
"For your information Malfoy I am still a virgin but that is none of your business," said Lily with a sneer.  
  
"Well I thought Voldemort would of already gotten some," came a new voice and Lily turned to see Snape.  
  
"Well he didn't now did he," she snapped, "Now if you excuse me I would like to go to my dormitory," she said.  
  
"I don't think that is possible," said Malfoy.  
  
"And why is not possible Lucius," sniggered Snape.  
  
"Because that dress she is wearing is to provocative don't you think Severus?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes I do believe you are right no virgin would ever wear something like that," said Snape.  
  
"Well then we will just have to fix that problem," said Malfoy.  
  
"How do you plan to fix it?" asked Snape.  
  
"Well she is just going to have to lose her virginity," said Malfoy as Snape grabbed Lily from behind and with the help of Malfoy dragged her into a room no one would ever notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I still need to know if you want the sequel to this story!!!!!!!!! G2G because it is like 11:30 at night and it took me for ever to edit and type it in to the computer  
  
Steph 


	17. Chapter 17: Years 37

Years 3-7  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken Lily a long time to recover over what happened to her. Snape and Malfoy were expelled for a year. Only allowed to go to Durmstrang after that incident. Because Beauxbatons wouldn't admit them after what they did, they returned halfway through 4th year. James did everything he could to get her to listen but she completely ignored him. The only time she talked to him was when James decided to get revenge on Snape and Lily tried to stop it, even after what he did and all he said was that he didn't nee the help of a filthy little mudblood, which angered James even more. It continues on like this Lily was now is second place for grades cause James finally beat her and made it in to first. Lily now only talked to Remus who she considered as a brother and her best friend Abby. It was the end of fifth year and everyone was taking owls. It was then during breakfast it was the last day of school, when a black owl came and dropped a letter on her plate. She didn't want to open it she knew what it said, it was Voldemort's owl. Abby took her hand and Remus put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She opened it and as soon as she did his voice rang through the hall with happiness:  
  
My dear Lily Flower,  
  
I warned you did I not that if you did not marry me I would get my revenge. Well your parents put up quite a fight so they could save you sister who escaped. But I am so sorry to tell you that they weren't as lucky. So now you are orphaned just like me, and your lover James ( he spat out) will also die along with his worthless parents soon enough (with this he laughed a cold laugh) I will be coming again for you soon enough my sweet.  
  
And with that it burned to ashes. It was then she noticed she had received another letter:  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans,  
  
We are sad to report that you parents of number 10 Privet Drive died today at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named. WE are truly sorry. Your sister Petunia Evans did survive the attack. We are sorry once more.  
  
Sincerely,  
The Head of The Department of Magical Reversal Squad  
  
Elle McLovely  
  
After Reading that she got up and ran from the Great Hall Abby and Remus in tow. It took Lily till 6th year to get over the fact she no longer had any parents. James survived Voldemorts attack but his parents did not. Everything was looking down until 7th year. James was made HeadBoy along with Lily as HeadGirl. James had just gotten up in front of the head table it being his and his fellow seventh years last day, (he had told Lily how much he hated to be in front of a huge crowd to do a speech or sing) and swished his wand, started a tune, conjured a microphone, and started to sing, with Remus and Sirius for the Chorus:  
  
  
  
  
_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew  
  
Chorus:  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl  
  
Chorus  
  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me  
  
Chorus  
  
I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
Chorus_  
  
  
When he was done the whole hall was silent. They watched as he walked up to Lily got on his knee's and said, "Lily will you please forgive me?"  
  
"James you prat you expect me to say No!"  
  
  
"Well yea.." but he was silence by a kiss from her.   
  
And during the Graduation Ceremony James Purposed and guess what she said Yes!  
  
El Fin! (The End!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So who wants a Sequel!  
  
Steph 


End file.
